


That Sexy Little Tart

by Apprilcott, thebadwolf



Series: Animals [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprilcott/pseuds/Apprilcott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Wolf-John and Bunny-Sherlock attend a Halloween party that turns into wild sex.





	That Sexy Little Tart

 

Sherlock wasn’t one for social events. Bunnies, in general, didn’t like social events. All the noise and activities could be very overwhelming for a bunny. Bunnies didn’t like strangers either, it was part of their prey instinct. Yet, somehow John had talked him into going to a Halloween party.

 

_It won’t be a big deal, Sherlock. Just have a few drinks, talk to a few people and come home. I promise I’ll make it worth your time._

 

The bunny would do anything to make his big handsome wolf happy. If it meant doing something he hated he would do it. That didn’t stop him whining though. All week he pouted and drove John up a wall.

 

Sherlock pushed out his plump bottom lip as far as he could go. “But Jaaawn! I don’t want to go!”

 

“Stop being a child. You’re going, Sherlock, and that’s all there is to it!” John snapped. “Now go out and buy yourself an outfit. Take my card if you want and get whatever costume you think will be suitable for a party.”

 

John watched the adorable little nose crinkle, it was a habit of bunnies and Sherlock did it often. Whenever he did it, as now, John was always struck at how truly bunny-ish his little Sherlock could be. It also meant one of several things. Either the pale bunny was displeased with something, confused and trying to puzzle something out, or as he was quite certain was the case in this instance, he was considering something. John couldn’t help but smirk when after a second or two of deliberation Sherlock plucked John’s credit card with a bright smile before bouncing out of the room on his long slim legs.

 

Sherlock _loved_ shopping. Bunnies had a vain streak in them, they liked making sure their cottontails were puffy and that their ears were silky soft. But Sherlock, being an exceptionally pretty bunny, loved wearing cute and beautiful clothes so that he could best show off his slender small frame and long dollish legs.

 

Little did the wolf know but in that short moment when John told Sherlock that he would be attending the party and then told him to go out and find a costume,  wear that the little bunny hatched a plan. Sherlock knew why John loved these type parties. He got to hang out with his soldier mates and their wives who all loved to show off for the handsome ex wolf-soldier. Sherlock hated them because for four hours John’s attention would be away from him and it distressed the little rabbit so very much.

 

He had to wear something revealing, something that would keep John’s eyes fixed on him all night instead of those hussies who were always flirting with the wolf when they went out.

 

He walked up to the counter and demurely asked the saleswoman where their sexiest Halloween costumes were. She took the bunny to the back where there was floor to ceiling skimpy outfits. Sherlock bit his lip as he tried to decide on the best one to tease his handsome mate with.

 

After several minutes of searching, he finally spotted it. The perfect outfit! It was a sexy playbunny outfit, perfectly tailored for bunny hybrids since the petticoat ruffled skirt would be puffed up perfectly around his white bunny cottontail which swished as he moved sometimes. The top half was nearly a white and black halter top with a lace ruffle around the straps. When Sherlock tried it on the saleswoman flashed a look of jealousy and when Sherlock turned around to view himself in the mirror he blushed intensely at his slutty image.

 

_Oh dear!_

 

John would get mad surely. He would yell at him, as he often did when Sherlock did annoying things  He went back to remove the outfit. Surely, it was a crazy idea to wear something like this.

 

… and yet… Sherlock bit his bottom lip, consideringly. The bunny rather liked when John yelled at him. In fact, he loved when John was incited by something Sherlock did. It turned him on. Was he messed up in the head? Was he mad for getting turned on by an enraged wolf?

 

Maybe he was. The boy placed the slutty outfit back on the rack but then, suddenly, a naughty thought flared through him. He couldn’t help it.

 

Yes, he decided he was going to go through with it.

 

John almost bellowed, mimicking the surge of volcanic lust that hit him when he saw his bunny. Sherlock, that sexy little tart, was wearing a complete whorish outfit, and the way Sherlock was coyly looking at all the hungry looks the men were throwing him, bouncing around as he looked for John, looking like the most delicious cocktease he was.

 

Most eyes were on Sherlock as he walked into the party. Of course, most people wouldn’t dare of approaching him with his wolf on his arm. John was far too big and scary for many to challenge. Once in a while, another large wolf would make eyes with him but he had never actually flirted with him.

 

At first, John stayed close to his side trailing his eyes over the guest at the party. After a short time, he started drifting farther and farther away from his bunny’s side. He would always keep an eye on his out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sherlock. He didn’t trust other predators around his bunny. As much as Sherlock didn’t want to admit it he was a bit vulnerable.

 

Sherlock drifted away as his lover fell into conversation with the others. Music with a deep base was filling the room. Sherlock loved music. He loved the feeling of it of giving into the music and letting it flow through him. He couldn’t hear anyone talking about him. He didn’t feel anyone's eyes on him.

 

Without realizing what he was doing he began to sway and move with this music. The edge of his skirt swayed with his movements. He brought his had down and twisted his fingers in the ruffled edges.  

 

“My my,” a dark thick voice drifted into his ears.

 

Sherlock jerked his eyes open in surprise. He didn’t even realize a large wolf had started making his way towards him. He was a bit taken back by how close the stranger was to him. HIs face was less than a foot away from him. All he could do was stare into those large pools of green.

 

“Sorry,” the stranger said backing off a bit. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“You don’t scare me,” Sherlock said gaining his confidence back. “My boyfriend is bigger than you.”

 

“Boyfriend?” the wolf asked looking around the room. “Ah. You belong to that soldier don’t you?”

 

The wolf’s eyes fell on John. The soldier had his back to him. He smiled a bit when he saw the man wasn’t watching. The big bad wolf wasn’t guarding his sheep. He growled with excitement as he focused back on the nervous bunny.

 

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Sherlock said shaking his head. “I’m my own bunny.”

 

“How cute,” the wolf said baring his teeth. “How do you handle him anyway? You look so small. You must be an amazing fuck.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Sherlock wasn’t sure of what to do. He felt like he needed to get away from the creature but he couldn’t. He tried to move his feet but he couldn’t. It was as if he was stuck in place. The strange wolf had his eyes fixed on him and was licking his sharp teeth.

 

Sherlock smiled weakly. He wanted his John. Suddenly _needed_ him.

 

The bunny needn't have worried. At that exact instant, a heavy hand was clasped around to his shoulder, harsh and unyielding. He let out a gasp of surprise and jerked away out of instinct.

 

“Back the fuck away from him,” John’s dark, thick snarl broke the silence between them.

 

The strange took a step back as soon as John approached the pair.

 

Sherlock's eyes flutter instantly as John's strong scent comforted him. He looked over to see his John's handsome lined face, his deep brows furrowed together as one, his lips pressed together in a harsh white line.

 

Sherlock wanted to sooth that enraged expression, wanted to reassure his wolf in any way he had possible that he didn't care a sixpence about this stranger.

 

“I was just making conversation,” the other wolf said, trying to act casual, clearly not eager to get into a fight with the broader, stronger wolf, yet not quite willing to give up such a pretty quarry as the young bunny. “Don’t worry.”

 

John dark eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes on Sherlock. He knew Sherlock had done nothing wrong. The poor bunny looked as if he expected the wolf to jump on him and rip out of his throat. He was trembling slightly. Yet, he felt threatened. Another wolf had come far too close to his bunny. **_His bunny._ **

 

“Joh-” Sherlock started as he saw the vicious and possessive look on his wolf’s face. He knew. At that moment a sharp shiver slivered down his spine and he knew. His wolf was in a predatory mood and while it wasn’t Sherlock’s fault and deep down his wolf knew that John’s animal instincts and lust still needed to be satisfied. The bunny knew his wolf, knew what John needed. John’s inner beast demanded a show of ownership of his bunny.  The wolf _needed_ to claim his bunny there and then.

 

“I guess I need to remind you and everyone else who you belong to,” John growled, voice nearly subsonic, making Sherlock feel his intent through the reverberations.

 

Sherlock didn’t know what to do as John hefted the small frame of his skinny body and threw him over his broad shoulders. He yelped as he was fireman carried over to one of the sofas in the sitting room where John sat down and spread Sherlock’s tight little frame across his lap, the younger’s ass raised helplessly for all to see.

 

Panic began to grip him. Was John going to take him right in front of all these people? A pretty rosy flush spread over his face.

 

Oh, God. This was happening.

 

Sherlock could see people starting to gather around them. All the men who had been lusting after him during the party were crowding around John taking him over his muscular lap. Their hungry eyes practically devoured Sherlock’s perky ass as it was being raised up, impossibly voluptuous, entirely vulnerable to John’s feral desires. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the fabric of the couch. He didn’t want to see them staring at them. Was everyone going to stand and watch this?

 

John was a rather large, wide and muscular, wolf and no one would dare challenge him when he was claiming his mate.

 

“Please John,” Sherlock begged. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

 

“Not a chance” John growled, groaning in appreciation when he lifted Sherlock’s frilly skirt.  “I’m going to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

 

Sherlock knew there was no point in fighting his mate. If he did that would only make the wolf angry and he might hurt him or someone else. His pink ears flopped down on over his pale, flushed face as he tried to hide. He didn’t want anyone to see him in this humiliating position.

 

John lowered the pair of pink lace panties Sherlock was wearing. The thin material slipped down his long thin legs and settled around his omega’s delicate ankles.

 

“Delicious.” John rumbled, stroking admiringly the lush milky-white globes, how they were so completely smooth, firm, yet incredibly supple. “You have the most remarkably beautiful ass, my bunny.”

 

Sherlock’s light blue eyes cast downward, fluttering prettily at the praise

 

A brief moment of sympathy made its way into John. He didn’t want to take Sherlock dry. Even though the bunny had done it in the past he knew it was hard on him. It wasn’t something he liked doing too much or when Sherlock was already stressed.  He meant to immediately plow Sherlock as soon as possible but a new idea took hold of him.

 

The bunny felt John’s broad hands, hot and possessive, squeezing and kneaded the firm, taut flesh. “You’ve been a naughty bunny and you know it.” John’s voice was low and predatory in his ear. “You wanted to act like a child, teasing every cock in the room, tarting your ripe little ass around and giving everyone a show. Well if you want to act like a slut I’ll treat you like one.”

 

With that an no other warning, Sherlock suddenly felt a sharp smack strike his upturned ass. He squealed loudly at the painful impact.

 

John groaned. “You have the most remarkably beautiful ass, my little bunny.” John brought down his hand, harder this time, striking the firm flesh, again and again, turning the creamy white flesh, to a bright pretty pink.  

 

The wolf loved this - Sherlock’s most incredibly succulent bottom was just _made_ to be spanked. To be used, fucked and filled. John’s already hard cock became raging steel at the sight of those plump mounds jiggling so delectable! As a wolf, John grew up with other wolfs, men and women wolves, and they all had decent butts, but they, like himself, had butts that were much flatter compared to bunnies, and most especially, Sherlock’s. There was nothing like the perfectly round ass cheeks of his bun-bun.

 

After several more smacks, John finally relented. Sherlock’s pretty pale face was streaming with tears. By now John was so fucking hard his cock was breaking the zipper on his jeans.  could feel his hammering heartbeat pulse through his dick. He couldn’t bare waiting too much longer. Still, he needed to make the boy’s hole ready to be stretched.

 

“Lube,” John growled to the room of onlookers. “Someone get me some lube.”

 

A nervous-looking squirrel ran up to them and handed John a bottle of lotion. The small creature quickly ran off, giving Sherlock a look of pity.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” John nibbled on the soft earlobe. John had incredible control and even in a near-rut, he was able to make sure his mate wanted it.

 

Sherlock shivered. “No.”

 

“Good.” The wolf picked the young bunny up and while holding him up with one hand wrapped around his waist, used the other to rip off the rest of Sherlock's flimsy playbunny outfit, ignoring his distressed keens, completely revealing the bunny's sweet supple body. He wrapped his hands around both thighs and spread and splayed Sherlock's slutty long legs across his broad knees, smirking at how every inch of Sherlock's body, from his narrow shoulders to his slim pale thighs, was shivering nicely. A peony blush bloomed over his virginal white skin. John had never seen anyone with such flawless white skin as his little Sherlock.

 

John opened the bottle and squeezed out a glob onto his fingers.

 

“Good boy,” John grunted. He took both broad hands and pried apart Sherlock’s ripe globes and shuddered from a hot wave of lust by what he saw. There, trickling from the tiny tight pink hole was slick. Sherlock, his lovely little omega bunny,  had gotten wet from his spanking.

 

“Fuck,” he growled. “Look at you, already _so wet_ for me.” John’s gravelly voice was nearly subsonic in satisfaction.

 

He brought two calloused fingers down to touch Sherlock’s tender hole. The bunny gave a little whimper as he felt those thick, masculine fingers trying to push into him.

 

John leaned over to kiss him deeply. Sherlock moaned and arched against him, wrapping his arms around his wolf's strong neck as John's thick fingers teased his entrance.

 

The bunny wanted to beg him not to. His was trembling from the embarrassment of what was getting ready to happen. He did everything he could to relax. He was in a situation he couldn’t do anything about. If he just relaxed it would be over so much sooner.

 

Normally, the man would have started with one finger but he couldn’t go that slow. He needed to get inside of his petite bunny’s hole as soon as possible. If he didn’t he would lose his mind. The bunny whimpered deliciously as his fingers slid in deeper.

 

The people that were watching were starting to cheer them. People were starting to scream and laugh. Sherlock tried not to think about them. He needed to pretend they weren’t there. This was just between the two of them.

 

“Whoa…” a voice near him said. “That wolf is going to rip him apart.”

 

“Look at that pale bunny’s slim delicate body! No way his tight little ass going to survive that monstrous wolf cock.”

 

“Five pounds says he screams and passes out,” another stranger added.

 

They were betting on him. That sent chills up his back. Shame flooded the little bunny at the mere thought of what was going on. All these people were watching him get fingers jammed up his butt.

 

A high-pitched moan slipped from Sherlock’s pink full mouth as John’s thick fingers brushed his prostate.

 

The wolf added another finger, and another, quickly pistoning them in and out of the delectably sweet hole. He couldn’t stand this wait but he even in his desperate wolf state he knew if he didn’t adequately prepare Sherlock there would be no way he would survive taking his giant cock during a near-rut. Eventually, as Sherlock became a writhing, keening mess he finally withdrew his fingers. He coated his throbbing hard erection and lined it up Sherlock’s hole. He put his hands on Sherlock’s hips and gripped them on. His bunny always put up a fit of a fight when he first put his cock in. He knew it was a lot for his bunny.

 

Sherlock let out a painfilled whimper as John started forcing his cockhead in. The wolf growled as the searing hot head finally managed to pry open Sherlock’s hole with a loud popping sound. The bunny tried to pull away from him, wailing. The cock felt massive inside of his tight hole. No matter how many times they fucked it always felt like too much.

 

Thick piston like plunges

 

“Take it,” John growled pushing in deeper. “You know you love it.”

 

Sherlock tried to focus on letting his muscles relax. FIghting it just made it so much worse. He wanted it after all. He loved taking his wolf’s massive cock. He just didn't feel comfortable taking it in front of all these people. What choice did he really have? He might as well enjoy it.

 

As more brutal inches of that searing length was slowly shoved into his resisting body, a long squeal slid out between his tightly pressed lips. Despite all of the embarrassment of the situation, he felt his hole producing more slick himself starting to harden. He was getting taken by his wolf in front of a bunch of strangers.

  


"Ah!" Sherlock wailed. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

 

There's nothing like this for Sherlock. He'd gladly die like this, with John stuffing his cock so mercilessly inside him. He loved it. The intense feeling, so full, so split open, John opening up his muscles, forcing them wide to his will like ripe fruit split open under a hot knife.

 

John groaned thickly. Sherlock insides were wet, so wet, so smooth-tight-soft, the resisting flesh just barely yielding under the blunt force.  

 

Tears sob down Sherlock's cheek, into John's chest hair, “Ah,” was all he could say, just little “ah's,” and, “ah”  and "Aaah!" All of them sublime, ascending-pained sounds between high staccato breaths with every inch forward of John's monster cock.

 

Suddenly, what was embarrassing him started to turn him on. He glanced up and around the room. All the creatures were standing and staring at them with wide eyes. It seemed like most of them were in shock that he was taking that massive cock. He wanted them to look at him with amazement. He wanted to show how much he could take and what a strong bunny he was.

 

“John,” he mewled. “Give it to me.”

  


That sparked something in the wolf. His bunny _wanted_ him. Sherlock wanted him in front of all those people. He wanted them to know who he belonged to. He had consented to this before but now he **wanted** it. There was a difference between just consenting to something and actually wanting it.

 

The wolf bared his teeth as he slammed harder, rougher, inside, jackhammering inch after inch after inch of his cock into the tight passage. Sherlock howled in pain as he was quickly filled. His wolf didn’t wait before he started fucking in and out of him. John wanted to take his bunny as hard and fast as he could.

 

Tears began to flow from Sherlock’s eyes and soak into the fabric of the couch. He wasn’t sure if he was crying from the pain or the pleasure he was feeling. The situation was just overwhelming. So much was happening and he was feeling so much.

 

Sherlock yelped in surprise as John drug him off the couch and onto the floor. The wolf forced the bunny flat on the floor and laid on top of him. He put his hands on Sherlock and held him tight to the floor.

 

“Ah -ah- ah- Jo-” Sherlock cried as he slammed in and out of him.

 

The little bunny could feel his orgasm building. It felt like John’s cock was never leaving his prostate. The tender spot in him was being tormented.

 

“No more! More! Stop! Harder,” the bunny begged, his body unsure if it wanted to stop or wanted more of the agonizingly ecstatic pained-pleasure. “Please!”

 

John felt like he was going to run out of oxygen as he claimed what was his. His lungs were starting to burn. Sherlock was arching and writhing on his monster cock.

“Magnificent.” He grunted at the beautiful sight  It always amazed him how much his lithe little bunny could take. He could firmly see the cockhead bulging out Sherlock’s pale abdomen right above the bunny’s navel.

 

The massive bollocks and knot were covered in the wolf’s coarse earth-brown pubic hairs, making a delicious sight as they knocked ruthlessly against Sherlock’s ripe ass, which jiggled and bounced partly from the harsh impacts.

 

Sherlock was wailing, a pained, plaintive sound rattling the bunny's petite body in its intensity. John behind him was pistoning up into Sherlock's overused, puffy red hole, lost to all the world, blind to anything that wasn't shoving his giant knot inside his lush Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock threw back his head and screamed as his body was rocked with orgasm, the massive cock battering deep inside. He felt it in his throat. The tears were flowing harder than ever as his cum coated the carpet below them. John gave one hard thrust as he exploded inside his bunny.

 

“John!” the bunny cried as the wolf’s knot swelled inside of him.

 

He began to shake and try to pull away from the swelling knot inside of him. The larger man wrapped his arms around his lover tightly to keep him from hurting himself. He continued to knock his hips against Sherlock’s abused, cherry-red globes several more times, knot -fucking his battered hole until it became impossibly huge and not even the powerful wolf’s strength could fuck it past Sherlock’s small body’s resistance.

 

“Sh,” he rumbled lowly,  nibbling on his ear. “It’s just my knot. You can handle it.”

 

It was bigger though. Even though it was John who had unusually high control and balls of steel when it came to restraining himself, he was still was still in a near-rut, making his cock size and knot size slightly engorged. The doctor rolled his bunny onto his side and pulled him close. Sherlock gave a soft moan as he was settled back against his broad mate. Some people were still staring at them. Many sets of wide shocked eyes were set on them. Sherlock saw wads of money exchange hands.

 

“You know you loved it,” John smirked, playing with his soft, floppy ear.

 

Sherlock giggled a little despite the situation. Maybe coming to the part was a good idea after all.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
